Little Frisco Railway Station
Peace Island Railway Trans Sylvanian Railway |platforms=4 |tracks=5 |location= Little Frisco, Noble City, Sylvania |owner=Congress |administration=Department of Transportation }} The Little Frisco Railway Station is the eastern terminus station of the Trans Sylvanian Railway and the Peace Island Railway. It's one of the most important railway stations in LoviaThe LFRS used to be the number one railway station in Lovia by passenger numbers, but as of March 2008 the Transcity Railway Station became the number one, now being an important halt on three major lines.. The building is well-known for its very modern design and its extraordinary roof being a composition of waves. It was built in 2007 and designed by Christopher Verne, a well-known French-LovianChristopher Verne was born in France (as Christophe Verne) and moved to Lovia in 2001. architect. It's located in the northeast corner of Little Frisco, at the corner of Beatles Avenue and Easy Street. History of the railway station The former railway station in Little Frisco, at that time called the Noble City Station, was built in 1948 and restored in 1972. There were two platforms and some limited facilities. After '72 the railway station was renamed Noble City East. In 1976 two platforms were added and the station was technically reorganized. By the end of the 20th century the railway station was decayed and most of the tracks were no longer in use. In 2000 King Arthur III started a renewal project (the LF Committee''Derived from ''Little Frisco Committee.) for the Noble City railways. In 2002 they decided to put Christopher Verne, an immigrant architect from France, on the case. He designed the building with the special waved roof and modern glass constructions. The LF Committee accepted his design soon. The demolition and building process began in Spring 2003. By July 2004 the project had fallen behind schedule and overbudget by several million dollars. As a result of over-runs and design issues, some elements of the original design, including an additional proposed footbridge were scrapped. After an extra effort from both the King and the Committee, the works got back on schedule and by 2006 the rough building was finished. Architect Verne, King Arthur III and Prince Dimitri opened the site on April 4, 2007. Rail traffic The Little Frisco Railway Station is the number two railway station in Lovia by passenger numbers, preceded by Transcity and followed by Abby Springs, Newhaven. Currently both the Trans Sylvanian Railway and the Peace Island Railway use this station, though expansion in lines is still possible. There are eight platforms in use, two supplementary platforms, and twenty tracks, of which only six are in permanent use. Navigation Traveler's information Free information on railways operated by the Pacific Railroad Company and a railroad map: [[Pacific Railroad Company/Information|'click here']]. Schedule From 6.00 AM to 7.30 PM, every two hours a local train to Train Village leaves, and half an hour later, as well every two hours, a local train to Hurbanova leaves. These trains stop in the Mandarin Village Halt first. From 7.00 AM every two hours a PRC Intercity train leaves for Train Village, while another intercity leaves half an hour later for Hurbanova. This system is repeated until 7.30 PM. Then the night schedual starts: only intercity trains leave the station, for Train Village and Hurbanova. All intercity trains stop in Transcity, where commutating to Grand Interstate Railway trains is possible. References and notes See also * Little Frisco * Mandarin Village Railway Halt * Peace Island Railway * Trans Sylvanian Railway Category:Railway station Category:Little Frisco